


Pet Sitting

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [6]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Gen, assholes narrowly escaping certain doom, best demon dog friends, dog thoughts, good doggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd + Woofles= friends(???)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Sitting

"Is it vicious?" Todd's dad droned. He was so obviously dead inside compared to the ever chipper Rosemarie Diablo. All the while, teenaged Todd Casil hid in the coat closet in the front entryway. Visitors to the house were almost never good. And while he really liked Rosemarie Diablo on a personal level this was shaping up to be one of those times. Rosemarie stood on the chipped tile of the front entryway in a belted coat and a pleasantly blue scarf wrapped fashionably around her head. 

"No, not at all. Woofles is tame as tame can be."Rosemarie replied. Todd observed as said dog, a decrepit black poodle of considerable size and considerable evil stared directly at Todd with her cloudy orange eyes. She held his gaze before opening her maw and catching a passing bird with the strange tooth tipped appendages that might have passed for tongues in hell. The thing gave out one last attempt at an avian cry for help before Woofles dragged it whole down her throat, subsuming it completely. Todd tried not to think about the evident bulge it made sliding down her gullet. He also tried not to think about the panicked way it struggled as it went down.He failed on both accounts.

"Well, I have to go." She smiled sweetly and handed the leash to Todd's Dad. Woofles ambled inside , growling slightly. Todd was sure he could hear the sound of souls in torment underneath the growling. "Juan's Dad's place is far away so the boys are eager to get a move on. Call me if she gets to be any trouble. Thanks again!" Mrs. Diablo turned away and was led out the door by Todd's dad who was questioning if it was okay to feed her children.

Woofles, meanwhile, was left alone with Todd. And she was staring at him.Todd began to sweat under the beast's gaze as time seemed to stretch around them like the worst flavor of taffy. The coat closet was stuffy already and he couldn't hide in it forever. He gathered what meager courage he had and crept out of the closet.

==============

Woofles sat and watched patiently as her master's favored human came closer. He crouched his gangly form low to the ground. She had liked him from the moment they were introduced so she decided to find it amusing. He exuded the best kind of terror. He would probably be fun to chase, all the best humans were. She wagged her fluffy tail in greeting.

Woofles pondered the bone thin boy as he came closer. He was so unlike her master or the rest of her family. His blunt teeth wouldn't even make a dent in most peoples' throats or on their bones. He was paler even than her master's mother and skinny. Even so her master had told her that the timid human was his beloved and worth protecting. Master had spoken in the truest of tongues and whispered the future of this being to her. He had spoken a great many things. 

"Good Woofles," he said shakily, extending his hand inch by inch. He gingerly set it on her head and scratched behind her ears. That felt so good. Master was a perfect judge of character. If she ever had to hunt him down Woofles would give him a head start, she decided.

Then the tall human slammed the door open. Her charge sprang to his full height and squealed. The other man stood in the doorway for a minute, glaring contemptuously before stepping in. He walked past her and her master's beloved as though declaring them worthless. She knew this one to be the one that had spawned her charge. She also knew that his days were numbered and his reckoning would come. She was hungry and there was no time like the present after all. She snarled and opened her mouth, letting outing out the tendrils she had used to snare that stupid bird earlier.

"Please don't eat my Dad." She turned her head back to her ward. He stood, curled in on himself. "He'd not that bad. He doesn't deserve to get eaten. I can get you lunch." Woofles suspected this was that 'overly generous and kind heart' that her Master had described. She gave it a moment of thought and slowly closed her mouth. Kibble would work just as well and it wasn't like she had orders to eat him.

"Thank you...Woofles."Her charge breathed out a sigh of relief. Humans, go figure.


End file.
